Kakōton Genjō
; :Real name: :Voiced by: Harumi Asai (visual novel, anime; credited as Haruka Fukai in the visual novel) Plot Koihime†Musō :She is the elder one of the Kakō sisters and also Sōsō's cousin. In the first VN she is introduced during the anti-Tōtaku war as part of the alliance. During the war against Hongō faction, she is the first to notice that Sōsō is being controlled, resulting in her surrendering and requesting Kazuto's aid in order to save her beloved lord. After Sōsō is rescued, she becomes a captive of Hongō faction. Shin Koihime†Musō Anime version :Sōsō's cousin and one of her commanders. :The elder one of the Kakō Sisters, she is a strong, prideful, hot-headed person yet is understanding and loyal to her cousin whom she loves and understands her feelings. Character Personality :As a general of the Gi faction she is strong on the battlefield, but is also extremely straightforward in her thinking, shown by her unable to comprehend the meanings of proverbs. She perfer to crush the enemy rather than outsmart them, which can sometime result in her falling into traps. As one of the most aggressive characters in the series, even in everyday life she is very duty-bound and prone to violence, often relying on brute force rather than think things through, on top of that she often strives to look and act tough and is very brash (on occasions, vulgar) in her manners. :As she devotes her body and soul to Sōsō (the main reason that she ate her own eyeball), everything she does is for Sōsō's sake. Her loyalty towards Sōsō is absolute and aligns herself to Sōsō's aim of conquering China. This puts her in an intense rivalry with Jun'iku, who often looks down upon her lack of intelligence; sometimes others would join in to tease her, causing her much embarrassment. She is aware of this, and thus chooses to carry the physical tasks while leaving the heavy thinking to others. But overall she is happy that she can serve Sōsō and be of use to her. :In the Gi route of the second VN, she starts off not very fond of Kazuto, in part because his devotion to Sōsō isn't quite at her level (it's nothing comapred to the hostility she had towards him in the first VN). She gets annoyed easily by Kazuto's initial incompetence but in time becomes impressed as his potential develops. : Sexuality : Like many memebers of Sōsō's court, Kakōton devotes her heart and body to Sōsō. In fact, it was Sōsō who took her virginity. When introduced in the first VN, she appears to have the same negative views towards men as Sōsō, albeit in a somewhat less explicit manner. Her extreme devotion, combined with her lack of wit, also causes her to become jealous very easily, which results in her conflicting with other Gi members, especially Jun'iku, for Sōsō's love. In the first VN after submitting to Hongō faction, she at first hated Kazuto (largely due to Sōsō's teasing, first by not being informed of Kazuto not executing them and then later by not being told about Kazuto's permission to use the name Karin). However, through Sōsō's and her own interactions with him, she gradually warms up and falls in love with him. Eventually she reveals a sweeter side, even calling Kazuto "goshujin-sama" due to being jealous of Kan'u addressing him with the title. This surprises both Sōsō and Kazuto. Kakōton makes it clear, however, that her loyalty goes to Sōsō first. In Shin Koihime†Musō she is a tsundere who tries to use her violent nature to disguise her growing feelings for him. : In the anime she shows the same amount of affection towards Sōsō as she does in the VN. Trivia *Unlike in the VN, she doesn't lose her eye in the anime. **However, in the third season OVA, she gets stung in the eye by a bug, which causes her eye to swell up horribly, and she is seen briefly wearing the same butterfly eyepatch. *In the anime it is revealed that she is horrible at singing. *In the second VN, some of her event CGs are in 2 sets; one set with eyepatch and one set without. Which set shown depends on whether the reader access the event before/after her injury. *Her battle outfit's sleeves alternate between purple and violet. *While Koihime†Musō ''manga faithfully depicts her eye getting injured and then eaten, ''Shin Koihime†Musō ''manga skips the scene, instead having Kakōton briefly mention the incident when Kan'u asks her about her eye. *Her historical counterpart actually did injure and eat his eye. *In ''Shin Koihime†Musō ''she is extremely skilled at making crafts; her wooden Sōsō dummy is so life-like that Kazuto mistook it to be Sōsō herself until he noticed it does not breathe. *Her hair style is slightly different in the anime. *In the animated opening of ''Sengoku†Koihime: ~Otome Kenran ☆ Sengoku Emaki~, ''Ashikaga Kazuha Yoshiteru summon the weapons of various ''Koihime†Musō ''heroines as projectiles for her attack; among those is Kakōton's sword. VN Gallery Koihime†Musō tcg_ton11aa.jpg|Kakōton, normal pose in casual outfit Shunran Full-body.png|normal pose in battle outfit with eyepatch chr020203a.jpg|battle-ready pose chr0206a.jpg|attacking pose chr020205a.jpg|defending pose c_kakouton.jpg|''Koihime†Musō official SD character card eye.jpg|Kakōton losing (and eating) her left eye in Koihime Musō Shin Koihime†Musō Sdchr0202.jpg|SD 0577.jpg|Kakōton and Kakōen as children (exclusive scene from PS2/PSP version) 0558.jpg|as a nekomimi in maid outfit (exclusive scene from PS2/PSP version) Sengoku†Koihime Cap6.png|Kakōton's dao (foreground, second from right) summoned by Ashikaga Kazuha Yoshiteru in the animated opening of Sengoku†Koihime: ~Otome Kenran ☆ Sengoku Emaki~ Anime Gallery 235235sdf.jpg 561651561231.jpg Manga Gallery Patch.jpg|Kakōton in Koihime†Musō manga eyemanga.JPG|Kakōton losing her eye in Koihime†Musō manga shinpatch.JPG|Kakōton in Shin Koihime†Musō manga : Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Gi (魏 Wèi) Category:First Introduced in Koihime†Musō